Counterattacks
by The Midday Moon
Summary: When Levi stumbles across Mikasa alone in the workout room and challenges her to a fight, they a get a little too close for comfort. A Rivamika fight fic. ONE-SHOT.


The sun glowed through the window panes illuminating the little dust particles floating gently through the air. The workout room was particulary dusty today. It hadn't had a good cleaning in weeks, but surprisingly, that wasn't what the corporal noticed. In that glowing sunlight was something that caught his attention more than the disgusting state of the workout room.

Mikasa Ackerman was alone , stretched out on one of the many bench presses, her arm muscles rippling as she raised the bar into the air. On each end was a bulky fifty pound weight. She made the task look so simple, and easy, even though it was a substancial load.

_Fascinating_,he thought from his place in the door, his arms tightly crossed. He knew she was physically strong, but he didn't really know to what extent, and her slender figure didn't suggest any sign of muscular bulkiness. Levi was beginning to realize, Mikasa wasn't all that she seemed, and he wondered what else the girl hid.

He continued to linger in the doorway, observing her with open curiosity. For a while, she seemed to not even notice him. He could see her mind was a million miles away. Finally, she set the bar back on the rack and sat up. Light beads of perspiration had formed on her forehead, and her arms and chest were covered in a sweaty sheen. She reached down beside the bench and pulled a white towel to her face.

When the towel left her face, Mikasa's daze appeared to shatter and Levi stepped forward. Her eyes immediately snapped towards him.

She stood up quickly and gave him a salute. "Heichou, I didn't realize you were in here." Her tone was incredibly icy.

He stepped closer, unfolding his arms as he did. "I haven't been here long." He assured with a lie. The corporal didn't want her to know he had actually been watching her for a good four minutes.

"I was just about to leave anyways." Mikasa half mumbled, seeming not to have heard him, and snatched up her towel off the bench.

The action amused him slightly. It was no surprise to see that she still hated him even though he had saved her life. He was quickly becoming accustomed to her cold shoulder routine and the occasional hostile glares.

Mikasa started for the door with her towel slung over her shoulder. She passed by him, not giving him a single goodbye or parting glance as she went on her way.

Levi chuckled softly. Of course she would act like such an ice queen, but he wouldn't dream of letting her go that easily.

"Oi, Ackerman."

Mikasa stopped in her tracks.

He turned around slowly, arrogance overcoming him as a thought crossed his mind.

"Why don't we face off for a while?"

Mikasa spun to face with a look of equal suspicion and amusement resting on her face. "Face off?"

"Yes, as in, You. Me. Hand to hand combat. See where I'm going with this?" He replied with a smirk.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

Mikasa was obviously skeptical, but he could see she was starting to bite. How could she not? It was the perfect opportunity to take revenge on him for beating up that brat Eren in court. Also, Levi had no idea whether Mikasa was truly arrogant or not, but like most others, he was fairly certain that he could play off her pride.

"Of course I am," he said with the smirk still glued to his face. Tauntingly, he walked forward to meet her. "But, if you're afraid you'll get hurt, that's perfectly understandable."

Now her lips began to curl in an almost identical smirk. Her striking gray eyes seemed to darken before his gaze. "I'm just afraid I might hurt you, Heichou."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Clouded gray meeting obsidian daggers. Both sizing the other up. A battle fought in one frightful look, each waiting for the other to fall.

At last the corporal responded, his voice a little strained, "How considerate, Ackerman. So are we going to do this or not? "

Any doubts she held vanished instantly, and she gave a curt nod.

"Lead the way."

xXx

Mikasa finished wrapping her left hand and began to flex the muscles just in time to see her superior, sans cravat, unbutton the crisp, clean white shirt of his uniform and set it aside gently with the rest of his abandoned gear. His back faced her, but she could see clearly from where she was standing that his body was incredibly toned and even his back was uncommonly muscular. She found herself unable, and unwilling to tear her eyes away from the view.

Levi turned around at last, and she hurriedly tried to avert her eyes ,but the attempt was in vain. He caught a glimpse of her lingering eyes and began to smile that infuriating smile again. It annoyed her immensely. Conceit poured from his every pore, and she could practically smell it.

"Can we get on with this?" Mikasa asked feeling his eyes roam over her miffed and slightly embarrassed face.

"Of course," he said in tone that almost sounded like that of a gentleman.

The corpral stretched his arms above his head and flexed his wrapped hands. When he was done with these little stretches he stepped forward.

Mikasa followed suit and soon their faces were only a matter inches away. Their eyes were piercing and the silent war was starting yet again. The room which Levi had led her to was dead silent.

"Ready?" He asked.

A light, smooth exhale escaped from her lips. "Yes."

Before she could say anything else, her captain's right arm went soaring straight for the left side of her face. Mikasa's reflexes kicked in instantaneously and she stepped to side barely in time to miss the punch. Their dance had begun.

Levi did not directly follow up his first punch with another, but began to calmly circle her. Mikasa felt her heart begin to race and her senses become more acute as adrenaline flooded her veins. Her fists twitched slightly for a moment. Her back was bent and she was ready to strike.

She lunged forward. Her right hand curving out slightly as it passed through the air, aiming for his ribs. He had expected it though, and caught her fist, yanking the arm towards himself. Mikasa, knowing that if she tried to pull away her arm it would likely break, didn't resist and let him pull her in. Her arm twisted as he brought it behind her back. A warm breath ran across her neck and the smell of cinnamon flooded her nostrils, nearly overcoming her. Mikasa's lower back gave a involuntary jolt forward as she struggled to regain her senses. She felt his skin near her elbow and took the oppurtunity. She wiggled forward, her face nearing the ground, only to launch abruptly backwards.

Caught off guard by the sudden weight, Levi began to lose his balance and reel to the side, loosening his grip on Mikasa's arm. With fascinating speed, she spun and gripped his arm, managing to get him in the same threating postition she had been in just moments ago. From her new position, she couldn't help but notice his head was a few inches short of her own. This greatly amused her; however, she had little time to be amused. Levi had grabbed onto her right arm again and before she knew it, she was lying on her back in front of him. Hard, dark eyes cut into her skin. For a moment, fear entered her mind.

The black sole of a boot abruptly began to plummet towards her unprotected face. Still on the floor, she rolled to the left. A sudden sting gouged through her right shoulder. She had not been quick enough. She gritted her teeth in pain, not wanting to give him the pleasure of knowing that he had actually hurt her.

"I should have known you're the type that kicks when you're already down." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Levi paused for a moment. Traces of arrogance remained in his voice. "We never established any rules, so I can do with you as I please."

Mikasa laughed a little. He had a point. They didn't establish any rules before they began, except the silent agreement not to kill each other, but he was delusional if he thought he could get away with doing just _anything_ to her.

Mikasa looked over her shoulder and up at the corporal. His bare chest rose and fell quickly like her own. She took pride in the fact that she had worn him out a little. The look in his eyes was hard to describe. His pupils were large, and they made him look almost wild. Almost bloodthirsty. Almost hungry.

Fear threatened to enter her mind again, but instead she pushed it aside. He was distracted and she knew it. Before he could catch her, she rolled onto her back and kicked her legs forward, flipping herself onto her feet.

Levi seemed surprised for a moment. His body instantly shifted back to it's previous fighting stance. The frenzy resumed once more. Fists flew left and right in a crazed blur. The fight had a new air of passion about it, and both fighters were more determined than ever to take the other down for good. The duel wore on for awhile, as the assailants went back and forth with attacks and counterattacks. Both sides were tiring, though neither one of them was willing to show it. In the midst of the chaos, their gazes never wavered. Kick, punch, punch, kick, over and over again .

Finally, the routine was broken. Somehow in the storm of movement, Levi had captured Mikasa, like before, in a modified chokehold. And also like before, Mikasa tried to lunge forward out of his grip, craning her neck as far out as it would go.

He already knew what she was going to do though and wrapped one arm around her bare waist, restricting any further torso movement.

"Nice try." He whispered breathily into her ear.

This angered her more than anything else had. It angered her more than his little smirks, his precocious attitidude, and all the snide remarks he'd made earlier. A renewed strength fed by fury overtook her, and with it she jolted backwards hitting Levi hard in the stomach. Caught off balance by such an incredible force, the pair went soaring backwards.

Painfully, he landed on his back just as she landed on top of him. Their bodies were in a disorienting tangle and Mikasa was soon aware of the hand that still remained around her waist, the bare, damp skin of his chest against her back, and the hot breath setting her neck on fire. She shoved the hand away, and to her surprise he didn't fight her anymore. She rolled off of him as quickly and gracefully as she could, trying to ignore the odd flush of embarrassment shading her cheeks. Once on the floor, she sat up and looked down at him.

His face was red and looked almost as breathless as hers. But there was also a look of veiled wonder in his ever changing eyes.

Levi began to shake his head. "How...?"

Mikasa shrugged and inhaled deeply. Slowly, she stood up on her feet with protests from her aching muscles. Her eyes never left his.

"Maybe next time... shortie." She smirked.

And with that she left him lying on the floor gazing after her with wonderment. He drunk her in, filling his mind. While memories of skin on skin and warm cinnamon filled hers.

THE END! Okay so this was supposed to be my Christmas present for my recipeint in the Crimson Cravat Secret Santa on Tumblr , but my friend persuaded me to put on here as well. Hopefully my recpient won't mind! :)

This was my first Rivamika fanfiction, and I had a lot of fun writing it. Honestly, I think I gave myself some feels (ew that sounds weirder than I thought it would :p ). Anyway, if you liked this little one shot thing then please review and favorite and all that jazz and I might write more Rivamika (I actually have one in the works right now!) or maybe I'm just doomed and should never ever consider writing more Rivamika as long as I shall live. Just review what you thinK! :D

Also, I would also like to quickly thank my dear perceivering beta who read this at 2 in the morning and stayed up until only God knows when editing. Thank you so much Sarah! I'm severely indebted to you and so glad to have you as faithful beta!

Well, that's all for now folks!


End file.
